


The Fickle Heart

by rLTigeR



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rLTigeR/pseuds/rLTigeR
Summary: Irene was her rival for Wendy's heart all throughout high school. Now that they're older and Seulgi is officially Wendy's girlfriend, Irene staying with them for a while won't bring back any old feelings, will it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> got the basic idea from a shitty flash game my friend and i played a while ago, although hopefully it's more exciting

“Babe, you remember Irene from high school?” Seulgi asks one evening when she comes home from work.

Wendy thinks nothing of it, an offhand “of course” falling from her lips as she continues to slice vegetables for their late dinner. Of course she remembers the infamous Irene Bae of their adolescence, but it was a long time ago. She figures Seulgi’s just up for some brief reminiscing.

So it’s even more surprising when Seulgi follows up with “How would you feel if she stays with us for a few weeks while she’s here on business?”

This takes Wendy aback completely. “Uh… I guess I wouldn’t mind, but how did this even come up? Did you stay in touch after high school or something and not tell me about it?” She didn’t mean to sound accusatory; she was just trying to wrap her mind around the whole situation.

Seulgi, always the one to quickly defuse anything that could lead to an argument (which had both advantages and disadvantages), sidles up behind her longtime girlfriend, arms snaking around her waist. “No, of course not. We barely knew each other, Wen,” She lets out a breathy chuckle. “She was at the bar earlier, you know how my coworkers like to go there together after winning a case. I recognized her, we started talking and she mentioned that she was here on a business trip, and that she’d be staying in some rundown motel nearby. I felt bad and said she could stay here, and she agreed. It’s totally okay if you’re not comfortable with it though. We exchanged numbers so I can still call it off before she gets here.”

“No, it’s fine, Seul. Sorry for overreacting.” Wendy apologizes, an involuntary smile gracing her lips as she leans back into Seulgi’s embrace. Moments like this are rare lately, both of them being busy with work. Seulgi’s never ending career as a lawyer occupies most of her time during the day, including weekends, and although Wendy’s job at the daycare isn’t nearly as labor-intensive as her girlfriend’s, it still makes it more difficult to find time to spend together. So, naturally, they tend to make the most of the odd moments that they are together.

Wendy twists around in Seulgi’s arms, entangling her own around her lover’s neck. Desire has already clouded Seulgi’s usually serious gaze. “Not saying your apology’s not good enough or anything, but something more tangible would be great.” She jokes.

The suggestion isn’t a mystery to Wendy, but she’s always liked to play coy. “Oh yeah? Like what?” Her eyebrows raise, a teasing smile spreading across her face.

As endearing (and often attractive) as Seulgi finds this act, she isn’t in the mood for it today. Not when it’s been who knows how long since they’d been any kind of intimate. So she decides to forego all pretense and leans forward to connect their lips in an urgent kiss.

At the long overdue contact, a fire starts roaring in the pit of Seulgi’s stomach. Thoughts of dinner slip into the back of her mind, Wendy now at the center of her attention.

Soon enough things get even more heated, lips and tongues clashing, fighting for dominance. Seulgi, getting more and more excited, inadvertently presses Wendy harder into the counter, the niggling discomfort somehow contributing to her arousal. Kisses begin to stray further and further down Wendy’s neck, and Seulgi manages to slow herself down considerably—Wendy suspects it’s just to tease her.

“Please go faster,” She couldn’t help the breathy plea, “I can’t wait for you any longer.”

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby? Is that it?”

A moan sounds in response, jumbled with a few ‘yeses’, and Seulgi has enough mercy to take that as an answer.

Just as she’s peeling off Wendy’s shirt, the doorbell rings.

 

\---

Irene is nervous. She never thought in a hundred years that she’d see anyone from high school again, but her company figured that since she spent the majority of her life here, she’s the best person to send on business. Something about relating to the customers and all that.

Then she was at a local bar, trying to delay the inevitable trip back to her designated hotel. She was there earlier for only a few minutes just to drop off her luggage, and she’d already had to endure an overly friendly desk clerk as well as a suspicious black critter scurrying across the hallway in front of her. Needless to say, she wasn’t excited about going back.

In the middle of digging hesitantly into the greasy snack she ordered, a woman approached and introduced herself as Seulgi, asking if she was indeed the Irene Bae from high school. She immediately recognized the other woman—they saw each other quite a lot in high school thanks to a certain friend they both shared, but were never really that close themselves.

_“So, what’re you up to nowadays?” Seulgi asks._

_Irene doesn’t want to be rude, but she also doesn’t know why Seulgi went out of her way to start this conversation. It is true, they had known each other at one point, but it hadn’t been under the best circumstances. They were more “frenemies” than anything. Despite her suspicions, Irene tries her best to give a positive impression._

_“I work for a bookstore company. They’re looking to expand so they sent me here to manage the new store and to hopefully attract customers with my humble origins. At the moment I’m just burning time so I’ll spend as little as possible at the crappy motel I’m staying at.” She responds, half-joking._

_With this, Seulgi’s signature heartwarming smile makes an appearance, and Irene finds herself back in crowded hallways and smelly bathrooms, when she would look at it with envy. “I figured you’d be doing something involving either books, silence, or both. I remember getting so annoyed when I had to search through rows of these musty old books just to find you and…her.” And they’d finally reached it: the point where their conversation inevitably diverges onto the only thing they had in common._

_Irene is completely ready to make a mad dash out the door. She isn’t prepared to revisit that teenager animosity that still can make her blood boil to this day. However, Seulgi has other ideas. “You could stay at my place if the motel you’re staying at is really that bad. I have a girlfriend, but it’s a two bedroom apartment, and I’m almost positive she wouldn’t mind.”_

_This came as a complete shock, and for a minute Irene isn’t sure if she’s being pranked or not, but Seulgi’s unchanging serious expression convinces her otherwise. Seulgi’s usually the victim of pranks as opposed to the prankster, her silly nature resulting in too many anticlimactic reveals. Irene supposes that even almost a decade later, it’s no different._

_Even so, Irene is always very awkward with receiving kindness, never wanting to overstay her welcome or take advantage of someone’s generosity. “No, that’s okay, but thanks a lot for offering. I don’t want to be a burden—“_

_“I insist. I promise that I wouldn’t invite you if I didn’t want you to accept my offer.” She reassures, the familiarity with Irene’s personality still with her after all these years._

_“Okay then, but please ask your girlfriend first. I’ll give you my number so you can text me if she says no. But if she says yes please still text me. I’d like to come over as soon as I can but I’ll wait until I get a confirmation text.”_

_“Sounds great!” Seulgi answers excitedly._

And suddenly the door is opening and she’s greeted by a disheveled Seulgi blocking the doorway. “I didn’t know you’d be here so soon!” She exclaims, a hint of annoyance slipping into her words. She keeps looking behind her until assumedly she gets some sort of signal that means she can let her guest in, and she steps away from the door.

Irene is confused. At first she’s confused when she’s assaulted by the face of her old high school crush. Then she’s angry. Is this a joke? What gives either of them the right to play with her feelings like this? She’s especially dumbfounded at the possibility that Seungwan would ever be involved, but she’s pacified at the sight of the woman appearing equally as confounded as she is.

Seungwan is the first to break the silence between them, turning towards Seulgi expectantly. “Did you really not mention to Irene that I would be here?” Her irate tone reminds Irene of the days when Seungwan would scold her for not bringing a jacket to school. Or not taking notes in class. She scolded her for a number of things, really.

To Seulgi’s credit, she looks abashed at the revelation.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Irene involuntarily cringes at the pet name. “I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“You could’ve just told her! It would be a million times better than her finding out like this!”

“I know, but—“

“No more excuses, Seulgi. You could’ve told her, and you chose not to, for whatever messed up reason.” Wendy’s really riled up now. Once she gets angry, especially at what she believes is a moral slight, it’s hard to talk her out of it until she gets her point across. Which usually involved either lots of yelling or lots of ignoring until the subject of her rage provides a sincere apology.

Irene sees Seulgi’s preemptive kicked puppy look and decides to intervene before Wendy advances into full-on anger mode. “Um, Seungwan, I’m fine now. It was just a surprise at first, and I understand how it would’ve been hard to tell me about you, considering I had no idea you guys were…together now.” She attempts, censoring the part of herself that wants to add in the unhappy surprise she feels at the latter part of that statement.

The purposefully soft reminder of current company is enough to snap the brunette out of her focus on reprimanding Seulgi, and she reverts back into the shy Seungwan from high school that Irene knew so well.

“Ah, I’m so sorry, unnie. It’s rude of me to argue in front of you like this,” Irene is about to say that it’s her house, she shouldn’t be sorry, but Wendy hurries out of the room, muttering something about getting the guest room ready (not without a glare to Seulgi to remind her of their unfinished business).

Seulgi is visibly remorseful, but it doesn’t stop her from initiating conversation. “So, Irene, what have you been up to after high school? Other than getting your bookstore job, of course.”

Irene is beginning to think coming here was a mistake.


End file.
